LOTM: Dark Skies Trailer
(A scene of a ruined battlefield is shown) Garrick: 20 years, It's been 20 years since the Multiverse felt the most pain in decades. (Koriton castle is shown with a massive hole in it from the Shadowrealm Core detonation) Garrick: But now the monsters that brought that pain are back, and I don't think we can do this alone. They have evolved...and their actions are gonna be our downfall unless we can stop them. (Alkorin is shown with Captain Andrak looking at a huge vortex in the distance.) Alkorin: Look at this Omniverse Andrak, what do you see? (Seris is shown walking down an abandoned street) Alkorin: An Omniverse on the brink of collapse. (Lenius is shown approaching Seris, who stops and looks at him) Alkorin: Humans and all of the other beings here are disposable. (A Shadow battalion is shown entering the portal) Alkorin: But we will show them, we can help them become one...just like we wanted them to be. (The Protectors are seen meeting in front of their own portal device) Garrick: Guys, I cannot stress this enough. (A squad of Shadow Troopers are seen gunning down civilians in the city of New Shine) Garrick: We need to stop the Shadow here and now. If we don't, then a lot of people are gonna end up dead. Lenius: How are we gonna do that? We don't have the power to take on this army! Garrick: Don't worry, I know just where to find help. (The portal activates and The Protectors step through it) From the creators of LOTM: Darkness Rising and LOTM: Fire Rebellion... (An evolved Pure Shadow is seen standing atop a pile of rubble staring down the Protectors before roaring. It then cuts to Captain Andrak facing off against The Ninja Steel Rangers) Andrak: This was never your Omniverse! (Brody is seen being held down by a Pure Shadow who attempts to bite him) Andrak: It's ours! Comes the biggest battle in the Omniverse... (Seris is shown clashing with a group of Praetorian Shadow Guards before he is seen stabbing one through the chest. It then cuts to Garrick firing a psychokinetic beam at a group of Shadows, disintegrating them all) Alkorin: Bring out your armies... (Andrak is shown battling the Knights and Protectors, bring them down easily) Alkorin: Bring out your best fighters... (Seris clashes blades with Alkorin as they stare each other down) Alkorin: My children are ready... (Daniel and Seris stand together as Alkorin rushes towards them. The three clash as the scene cuts out) Alkorin: Are you? (Alkorin is shown in his throne as the scene zooms out and shows a large army of Shadows yelling and roaring as they rush into the vortex as the scene cuts to black. A strange demonic laughing is heard as a mutated man in seen in a dark room with his back to the scene) ???: They may be prepared for him, but are they prepared for me?! (The man turns and roars as a Targhul runs up and slashes before everything cuts out) LOTM: Dark Skies Coming soon...Category:Previews Category:Darkness Rising Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Dark Skies